I Hope That You Remember Me
by Invisible Evy
Summary: The Middle Earth Romeo and Juliet...Well, not really. This is a story about Kili and Tauriel's relationship. We hope you enjoy! *Note: the title and many other things may change overtime, you have be warned and we hope any possible confusion can be avoided*


**I Hope That You Remember Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Hobbit, Tolkien does.**

**A/N: This story is taken from Lilith Evy and mystiKoE's RP. As we complete scene's we'll be reformatting them and uploading them. This doesn't really follow anything, it roughly follow's the movies because of Tauriel, otherwise it's pretty much what ever we RP. **

**The rating may go up but I'm going to leave it at k plus for now. Though if the rating does go up it will not go up to an M rating.**

**-mystiKoE**

* * *

**Tauriel: Lilith Evy**

**Kili: mystiKoE**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kili silently trudged through the forest as he followed the rest of the company through Mirkwood. He was having a hard time concentrating, the air around him seemed to close in as if trying suffocate him. He could here the others ahead of him faintly arguing and complaining. For a second he thought he heard something moving over him. After looking up and not seeing anything he shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him...

After hearing the news that the giant spiders were once again seen in the woods, Tauriel and her squad were arming themselves tight. She checked again, making sure that she had everything with her. Knives. Bow and arrows. Dagger. She then boldly stepped out from the gates, following her fellow fighters who were already tracing lightly on the trees. She then gazed at the hall from the outside, and after that, the green clad figure disappeared into the misty woods.

Kili heard a loud crash over head, before he could react he felt a painful stinging in the back of his next. Thrashing around Kili managed to escape. As he backed away from the huge spider he felt his vision blur and fade. In the distance he could hear the other members of the company yelling and struggling. As Kili's vision faded he could see the form of a large spider over him.

Tauriel rushed down from the trees. As she landed softly she took out her daggers. She switched swiftly from her daggers to archery as she slew many spiders. Her movements were fast, soon the spiders around her were vanquished at once. She saw a black figure among them, likely a dwarf, but she was not sure.

Kili slowly opened his eyes, there was a dull throbbing in his head. As he slowly regained his senses he realized he couldn't move. Kili began to struggle, but was unable to break free of the spider webs. All of a sudden Kili felt himself go hurtling toward the ground. Kili landed on the ground with a great thump, the abrupt landing knocking all of the breath out of him. After a few minutes struggle Kili broke free.

Tauriel walked down the leafy ground as she found the dwarf. She frowned at this seemingly 'strange creature'. She swiftly put a knife against his neck and walked him towards the rest of the dwarvish company. It was indeed a long way to go. Tauriel held the knife hard.

Kili froze when he felt the knife against the back of his neck. He didn't put up any struggle as he was walked towards where he guessed the rest of the company was. Kili figured his captor was most likely an elf. He realized that they had most likely run into the Mirkwood elves. Any thankfulness he felt from being rescued from the spiders was quickly dispelled as worry settled into his gut.

Tauriel called out in elvish to the rest of her companions,

"Another here." And said to the dwarf in common tongue with no less amount of joy for capturing something, "Walk slowly ahead, dwarf. I will not blindfold you, because you are too short to see anything."

Kili sputtered as the the elf said that. It took all of his self control not to snap back.

They were slowly marched through the forest. As they marched Kili noticed that his captor was different from the other elves. First off it was a she and she had flaming red hair. Similar to Gloin's but darker and silkier.

Tauriel felt somewhat disgusted as the dwarf sputtered. She pressed the dagger even harder against his neck to make a small amount of blood come out.

"Steady, dwarf, or it's not going to be merely this."

They marched on and Tauriel felt reluctant. She held the dwarf hard,

"Why do you stare?"

Kili scowled to himself, like he was going to tell her. Kili turned away and tried to ignore the she elf as they marched onward through the forest.

Tauriel looked on the prisoner as they marched. She found that he was not as short as the rest of them might were, but taller and younger, and even fairer. Unconsciously she loosened the dagger while thinking about her prisoner, and - They were almost there.

Suddenly, curiosity arose in Tauriel's heart. Long had her dealt with giant spiders, but not lively dwarves yet. She asked with little attention,

"What's your name, dwarf?"

Kili felt startled at the sudden question. He hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Kili, what's yours elf?"

Tauriel nodded as she pushed the dwarf into the crowd of his companions, saying: "You do not need to know." While in her heart she murmured: "Nice name."

* * *

Kili was forcefully shoved into a jail cell. Any resistance was futile.

As Kili sat in his cell he sulked and watched the elf that had captured him. He figured out her name was Tauriel from what the blond leader elf had called her.

"Tauriel," he said her name aloud trying it out. It wasn't that horrid a name, even for an elf.

Tauriel gave the keys to another elf for safekeeping while herself marched down every single cell to check that they have been locked properly. She found it somehow amusable to see some of those dwarves trying to get out by bumping themselves onto the fences. When she heard her name being called, she recognized immediately that it was the dwarf she captured in the jungles. She turned around, gazing with surprise.

After Kili said Tauriel's name he realized that she was looking at him. Kili felt flushed for a second, then he recovered and smirked at the elf.

"So that's your name," he said, trying to sound uninterested.

Tauriel nodded and smiled back without saying anything. She was surprised by herself as she did that. Intrigued by a weird force, she went and stood in front of the cell. She tried to be natural, but she did not look natural at all. She asked gently:

"Yeah. How did you find out?"

"The other blond elf kept calling you that," Kili replied. He felt unsure as to how she would respond to that. When she had asked him she seemed a bit strained.

"Ah. The other blond elf." Tauriel laughed for a bit when she heard the dwarf referring to Legolas like that. It was funny. She calmed herself down and then responded quickly. "Yes. The blond elf did keep calling me that."

She looked away for sometimes, making sure they were alone. And then she turned back towards Kili, and said: "So, Kili, what are you doing around the forest?"

Kili hesitated before replying,

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," inwardly Kili winced knowing this wouldn't go over well. But what could he do. Thorin would skin his hide if he told an elf about their quest.

"That is alright for now." Tauriel replied quickly. Though she knew that the only right thing for her to do down here is to 'question the prisoners', but somehow she had done the job for now. When she reports to the superiors she can just say that 'they won't tell a word'. It's time to talk about things that she truly want to talked about with this dwarf. Her eyes was drawn onto a stone in his hands which he kept polishing. She asked with curiosity as she sat down near the cell door unconsciously: "What's that?"

"It is a talisman," Kili replied after a short pause,"a powerful spell lies on it, if any one but a dwarf reads it they'll be cursed," Kili added in an ominous voice. As he watched Tauriel's reaction he did his best not to laugh or smile.

Tauriel frowned. She moved away a tiny bit with her eyes still lying upon the stone. She saw the strange face of the dwarf and she knew. She smiled.

"It's from my Mother," Kili said after a short pause.

"Oh." Tauriel answered peacefully. "So, what are you doing... No, is that your brother?" She glanced at Fili's cell, "You two look sure alike."

"That's Fili, he's my older brother," Kili said after a pause, he still felt a little unsure about telling Tauriel about them.

"So what's a female elf like you out fighting?" Kili asked trying to steer the conversation away from the company.

Tauriel nodded for several times. She noticed the dwarf was changing the subject, and she didn't mind. She answered the question: "We were out there, patrolling and hunting spiders. And then we ran into you. It doesn't matter about the gender."

"Are there many spiders out there?" Kili asked curiously. Kili was having a hard time imagining fighting those giant spiders every single day.

"Well, yes, of course." Tauriel scowled at Kili's attitude. He seemed to have a hard time imagining them fighting the spiders. Tauriel secretly gazed at him, she thought that he was lovely. She returned to the subject, "We have to deal with them now and then."

"Oh," said Kili. Kili was having a hard time figuring out what he felt. This elf was so different from the image his uncle and the rest of the company had painted. He felt like this elf was trustworthy, a friend even.

Tauriel gazed deeply into Kili's eyes. As if she was struck by lightning, she felt somewhat strange. She knew that she liked the dwarf from the moment she saw him, but this kind of feeling was different. They stayed silent for a while.

* * *

**A/N: That's all we have for now. Any feedback or reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved. :)**


End file.
